Us against them
by awesomenesss101
Summary: me and my 3 bestest best friends are zapped into hetalia and help them fight their 2Ps for reign over the heta! world. with the fate of the world on our shoulders can we handle the weight or will it tear us down? both human and country names used.
1. the beggining of awesome

Us against them

Chapter 1

summary: Hi I'm Abby and this is my story. It's about how one day I and my 3 bestest best friends, lily, Clayton, and Justin, got headaches which lead to the best and worst surprise ever!

It all started when we were at break discussing the headaches when lily said "I saw faint flags some were burning some were just being raised and lowered but they were all Italian flags." We all looked so worried when she started to rub her head and we knew the flags were back. Clayton said that he saw the same thing just instead of Italian flags he saw British flags and Justin saw Danish flags. I was seriously starting to worry because those are the people we are most like from hetalia our favorite anime and because I saw two flags at once a Prussian and a Finnish flag. I told them that and then before I heard their answers I passed out.

When I was asleep I heard voices but they were to faint to make out, but they sounded worried then I woke up and saw a lot of lights and 3 faces I would always know no matter what. They looked different but they were still them. Lily looked angrier but it was masked with worry and she had her hair down with Romano's curl on the side. Clayton's brown, blonde, and pink hair was all blonde and punk-ish like England's and he had HUGE eyebrows. Lastly Justin's hair stuck up in all different directions and he had a frown that looked wrong more like he should have been smiling.

The room looked huge with a domed roof and big French doors with lots and lots of chairs in a circle around a table each chair had a different flag except for the 2 Italian flags. I knew this room but I couldn't place where and that's when I noticed my friends' faces changing from worry to horror and back again. It all looked so wrong so when they gasped and backed away I had to ask what was wrong and my voice sounded so scratchy so I stopped and gestured to them so they could get me water.

When they did I asked "w-what's wrong? You all look different. Why did you back away from me?" they shared some looks like they had already talked about me questioning this before I awoke.

It was a while before Justin answered and came closer to tell me. He said "Abby, gilly-bear, Tina those are your names and right now you look like all three with your red eyes and long blonde hair and your smile that warms everyone else. But your looks keep changing because of the 3 people you are. That's why we backed up and what happened was you blacked out and was out for 5 minutes before lily then Clayton went the same way and it wasn't long before I did also and we have no idea where we are." The others agreed and then I heard a voice that I could never forget the voice said "HAHAHA IM THE HERO AND ILL SAVE YOU IGGY!" there was another voice that said "bloody git I'm not Iggy and I don't need saving!" then a French voice went "ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon fighting isn't good for lovers."

After that the doors slammed open and standing there were 3 men with shocked faces then the one that had the same look of Clayton ran over and said "finally you're here! That spell must have been slower than usual." Then Clayton agreed when I heard a voice that sounded like a little kid but was more grown up. It said "Abby I know you can hear me and yes I'm in your head but you're in hetalia and yes I'm Finland and you're supposed to be here. It was England, Romania, and Norway's doing. They need something from you 4. I don't know what but it's important so meet me at the meeting where I'm supposed to sit. Ok?" I thought yes and walked over to the Finnish flag and sat down.

They all wondered what I was doing but I just waved all the questions off and asked for food and the others asked also because we hadn't eaten for like, hours. When they got us burgers and fries from Carls Jr we asked Iggy why we were here and he replied with "well we need you to stop them and we know you can because you work together like a well-oiled machine and that just what we need now go sit by your respective flag, and Abigail because there are no Prussian flags sit at the Finnish one and lily you will be by Spain's flag as that's where lovinos flag is. Now off you go the meeting will start in 30 minutes."


	2. better explinations and awesomeness

**Bonjour all people who have read this far! i 3 you for reading this far even though its been utter crap. its better i hope.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the awesomeness of hetalia of its characters all I own is the plot.**

* * *

With that he left with the other 2 leaving us alone and we all looked at each other before realizing the in depth mode of this situation. We were in a foreign land with no body but each other to trust even though they made it seem like our situation was normal here and the get people falling from the sky every day. I saw everybody looking at me like was the leader, which I suppose I was considering I was the youngest yet most level headed of us all with my usually happy-go lucky self, while lily is more of the "hurt my friends and you will die a slow and painful death" type of girl, and the guys are in the middle. They ran over and gathered around me to ask me if we can trust them or if this is just a dream but I shushed them when I heard many footsteps. They ran back to their seats just in time because that's when the doors swung open to reveal but 40-50 nations all which were staring at us.

I saw the Nordics, Baltics, the F.A.C.E. bros, and many others. They all stopped and stared, then Denmark ran over to Justin and saw his hair and said "dude ,norgie, it's a mini version of me just less awesome!" with that he grabbed an extra chair, placed it next to his chair and sat talk animatedly to Justin about their hair. That when the rest came over to question us and finny ran over and hugged me while lily had a cussing war with lovi about where she came from and who got to sit in the Italians chair. Finland said he should be polite and let her sit there while Romano yelled at him to mind is own damn business. I saw Prussia and Canada and I squealed cuz my opt is obviously PRUCAN. When they noticed me looking at them and taking pictures they ran over and started questioning my hair color and if it was natural. Gilbert then gasped and yelled "MEIN GOTT YOUR EYES THEY CHANGED COLOR!" Finland had to come over and explain while Clayton walked over to me and we started talking about how stupid Prussia is. It went a little like this:

"Wow he's an idiot especially cuz your eyes changed once and he didn't notice your hair also changing."

"Yeah I know and then yelling about it was just stupid."

After that little spaz attack the meeting got started and it was boring so when the fighting started before Germany yelled at them again, I got up and slapped Alfred, Arthur, and Francis and told them to sit. I sat down and everyone stared at me not wanting to get on my bad side, but Clayton, lily, and Justin who just smiled at each other knowing that I would do that.

After my slap attack the meeting went on without any more fights though it was really boring and I was tired from waking up so early this morning and the blackout so Finland let me rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

* * *

When I woke up next I was in a room that was very Finnish and I had no idea where my friends were so I left and found myself in front of a mirror. It wasn't full length just to my hips but what surprised me the most was firstly what I was wearing, and secondly I was shorter had longer hair and it was down to my waist. What I was wearing surprised me the most because I was wearing Finnish flag P.J.'s, fully white with a side stripe that was blue and wrapped around my stomach and another going down my side. They were adorable and fit me really well. I realized I walked into the bathroom so I stepped out and into the other room which was a living room and saw Justin who looked worried so I ran over a hugged him real hard and started crying. The thing was and it's not the most secretive secret but after something stressful happens like well landing in another world or my parents getting a divorce I start to cry and because I'm the youngest my friends usually figure that if I cried at school it was really bad and if its later when walking home it's not as bad. Justin asked "Abby what's wrong? Are you alright?" I only nodded before I calmed down and said "just this past day caught up to me and it's really tough and you know how I get. Where is everybody?" Justin started saying "well after you fell asleep it was the lunch break so tino took us to his house in England and lily came along and got you changed and left to go to Romano and Spain while I stayed knowing you would freak, and Tinos cooking some food for us.

Oh  
well that explains it. I started smelling something yummy so I got up and  
followed the scent knowing Justin was following. When I reached the kitchen I  
saw pancakes I screamed and tino turned looking worried but laughed when he saw  
my smile. When he gave the food to me I ate so fast he laughed so hard. I had  
started getting worried not hearing from lily or even saying good bye to anyone  
so I got changed and went out to find lily with Justin behind me telling me  
which way to go. With his hair I could barely take him seriously so I stayed I  
front not talking but knew where to go soon enough because I heard "YOU  
BASTARDA THAT WAS MY TOMATO!" and "NOT ANYMORE BASTARDO!" so when I knocked on  
the door I saw Toni open it with an annoyed look on his face, and he was  
complaining in English, Spanish, and French about them and when he saw me he  
yelled "LILY ITS YOUR AMIGA AND AMIGO!" soon after he said that lily appeared  
and had a small basket of tomatoes. She saw my face and laughed and told me to  
close my mouth before I caught flies. The reason behind the look was that she  
was the same height so still shorter than me yet had way longer hair and a red  
headband with a her favorite hello kitty shirt and blue jeans. She was smiling  
and then turned around and stuck her tongue out to someone that I'm assuming  
was lovino. After my shock wore off I jumped up and hugged her for a good 2-3  
minutes while screaming about how she left me alone with two guys and while I was  
asleep and she should have stayed with my awesomeness.

* * *

**well thats chapter 2 for my people!if you noticed the one republic quote then u get a cookie -hands cookie (::)-**

**as many people before me have said READ AND REVIEW BIOTCHES!**

_**AWESOMENESS OUT! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**yes I know I updated yesterday but whateves and IM BACKKKKKKK! i forgot to add something yesterday. if you have any ideas for any stories or tis one the PM and tell me 3 ya! oh and one of my friends is bein a prick lately so that's why he a prick in this!**

* * *

All she did was slap me and tell me to get off, before she makachopped me. I jumped off her because nobody likes makachops. With that she looked at me and said "nice jammies, Abby. Their very …..patriotic." with that she laughed for a good 2 minutes before whipping the tears from her eyes and apologizing for making me go into my darling emo/lonely corner named Colin. She is constantly telling me to not sit in the corner cuz its bad but who said I listened to her.

* * *

Eventually we realized that there were only three of us when four blacked out. That's when I remembered Clayton but with his new hair it's hard to remember him. Lily said that he didn't come with us and was listening quite animatedly and probably realized we weren't there. That's when I heard an annoying voice yell from behind us "SEE MINI IGGY WE FOUND YOUR FRIEND DUDE AND DUDETTES!"

We turned and saw Alfred and Clayton walking, well more Alfie pulling Clayton along whilst Clayton was complaining about how this idiot can't pull him around England and how we shouldn't have left while there was an important meeting going on. With that he came over and scolded us for sleeping and walking out on such an important meeting and even though I calmed down the worst three of the meeting and got it back on track we don't slap people no matter how annoying they are.

"I'm quite overjoyed to see you three and yet I'm also angry with you for leaving-"Clayton was about to start more rants when lily cut him off saying "contradictory much. It's nice that you joined us dude we needed more idiotism in our lives hmm." Slight fact about her, she is always contradicting self like saying 'I'm happy your hear, but mad your late' or something like that so that's what's up with her comment.

That's when I realized I was freezing and soaking wet. It had started raining a little before Antonio opened the door and I was walking around in pajamas without my umbrella. then I felt some sort of warmth and remembered it was raining back home and I forgot my jacket but clayton had his long-sleeved shirt, flannel and leather jacket and put his leather jacket around me because he saw me shivering. us four knew that clayton always made sure to be warm and waer something that if lily or i got cold he could help us stay warm while being warm himself.

* * *

a little while later we were back at tinos, drinking hot chocalate while i was in my normal clothes and had my hair wrapped in a towel to dry it. we were talking about how to get more information on this situation were are needed for when clayto suddenly set his drink down and said in a lovely yet scary british accent "we must deafeat the other form of the hetalia charecters." we all knew he was talking about. their 2ps or second players.


	4. Chapter 4

**hi my followers and reviewers and readers! so I updated yet again cuz wellllll I can! and ummmmmm yeah so READ MAH STORRRRY**

**DISCLAIMER: only thing is my plot nothing else sorry Peoples! sorry for the ummmm cliffhanger.**

* * *

A little while later we were back at Tinos, drinking hot chocolate while I was in my normal clothes and had my hair wrapped in a towel to dry it. we were talking about how to get more information on this situation where are needed for when clayton suddenly set his drink down and said in a lovely yet scary British accent "we must defeat the other form of the hetalia characters." we all knew he was talking about, Their 2ps or second players. We all gasped and then I shivered. Nobody and I mean NOBODY likes the 2ps and if they do well then that's creepy. The 2ps are their, well, their alternate versions. Like England can actually cook and America has a baseball bat with nails in it.

* * *

**Justin's pov**

When I saw their faces first go from shock to stun then like nearly crying for Abby. I knew that the 2ps were bad. See I'm new with this, I only just learned about how awesome hetalia is. Suddenly I heard a serous voice go _'dude Justin get it together and by the way the 2ps are very bad so pay attention to what they say it's quite important.' _I knew the voice was Denny's because he has talked to me before and explained how norgie, Iggy, and Romania brought us here. He didn't explain why but I suppose tino heard what clay said because I heard Abby mumble 'seriously T no way!' secretly  
she looks way awesome with her changing hair and she's always keeping her hair  
up, but it looks better down. It's always changing and it seems like her eyes  
and hair both can't decide if they want to be brown, red, or purple. Same with her  
hair it seems to want to either be white as snow or blonde or dirty blonde like  
usual. It's seriously complicated and she seems to laugh when she sees my hair.  
I think that my hair needs to go back to its normal fluffiness. Clayton ad lily's  
hair is fine because Claytons should be one color and lily's air awls looks like  
that. Great now I'm side tracked so I ask "what are the 2ps anyways? You never  
explained." They all shared a look like oh wait he talks and oh he's a newbie. Then  
lily says "well the 2ps are the usual characters darker versions. If they want  
to take over the heta world then this is bad, very bad and we have to stop  
them." Well that clears that up.

* * *

**well i finally got someone elses pov in there and yeah ik a bit different cuz still me no understand the 2ps very much and the explanation off the inter web and put my own twist in it! love ya lots! READ AND REVIEW!**

**viva la vida,**

**awesomeness**


	5. lalala

**hiya! sorry to those who were like, dying to read mah story! well heres the newest chapter it was writen by mu sister/friend/idiot! so if you complain blame her!**

* * *

lily's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes as I watched Justin's face get all serious-y 'cause ya know...he finally realized how serious this was. I mean I can read people's expression/mood/ya get what I mean right?

Good.

Cause I'm not going over that again. Well...everyone except Abby. I could never really figure her out.

I smirked, okay so I can't help myself. I'm Italian, I have a big mouth, and I'm sarcastic as fauq. Seriously, what did you expect? I don't make people just puke out rainbows by my overly sweet words...i mean if i _**tried**_ hard enough and _**believed**_ hard enough...wait what? Okay getting sidetracked here...did I mention I get sidetracked easily? Right..I am not overly sweet...

"Yes Justin," I nodded my head speaking real slow like one would to a 3 year old. " That's how shit works here. Didn't your denny voice tell you yet?"

Okay...so that sounded less crazy in my head. Outloud? Umm...not my best choice.

_Way to go idiota._ I heard slow sarcastic clapping echo in my head. I mean, is that even possible?! To hear clapping _**IN **_my head?! God...maybe I am getting crazy..._ No your not bastarda...Not yet anyways~_

Well then, arn't you reasuring little voice! Okay...call me crazy but I could swear I could fell him glaring. _My name is RO-MA-NO idiota! ROMANO! NOT FAUQING VOICE!_

I rolled my eyes. So seems you came with a bug...where can i go get a refund? Exchange maybe? Cause all I hear is NAG NAG NAG and YELL mummble, mumble-ino, YELLLLL, yes? So where can we go take our little trip so I can get my head back to myself?

So maybe I angered him? Meh...I shrugged, not like I cared. Sure he hurts my head with his costant yelling, but hey I've been able to block people out before, so why stop now?

_'OHHHH HELLL NO! YOU LOOK HERE BASTARDA! DON'T EVEN THINK FOR A __**MINUTE**__ THAT __**YOU**__ CAN GET RID OF __**ME**__! Now if you would stop __**INSULTING**__ me dammit, maybe I could tell you something useful!'_

I rubbed my temples. God I have never had my head hurt so much. "Fauqing machosist...Imma kill you idiota..."

"Um...Lily?" **GOD DAMMIT VOICE LEAVE ME THE FAUQ ALONE! **Oh wait...that voice sounded chick like...and didn't come from my head. Yup...defently gonna go crazy here. Sighing I lifted my head reaguardless.

I saw Abby, Justin, and Clayton's faces looking at me. Oh ya...right...I had friends with me. "Yesh?"

Abby looked at me worriedly. Huh...she looked more...Finny like...I wonder if her mood affects her appearnce at all here..I'll have to ask her later..

"Uhh...are you, okay?"

I smiled tired, because yes people dealing with a Romano in your head gets you tired off your arse. "Just fauqing peachy, why do ya ask?"

Clayton folded his arms accross his chest. "Because love, you look like you are down right going to murder the next person who seems to ask you a question. And.." He looked me over smirking. Hmmm I still find it hard to hear him with his british-y accent. "You look like you went through hell and back, not counting how you seem to be snapping at people left and right. So what I'm trying to say is..."

Newbie had to open his big fat mouth at the moument. " You look like shit~"

I gave a deep sigh, closing my eyes counting to 5 mentally. I could hear abby distantly telling everyone to "shut the hell up if they wish to live and give me space..as in PRONTO" God did she know me so well~

I looked back up at them with a strained smile. "I'm not going to kill anyone...yet"

Clayton gave a cheeky grin. "Thought Romano was your favorite nation?"

I narrowed my eyes. "He is...I just want to strangle him right now...and my head hurts."

So of course Abby walks up and hands me a Tylonal pill. I grinned. "Grazti~"

So Justin has to go talk agian. " Soooooo~ did ya even here about what we were talking about while yelling in your head at Romano?"

I glared.

"So I'm taking that as a no...well Clay said that we are all connected to our nations, well the ones we most act like,along with slowly gainning their personality, hairstyle, and mood that they happen to be in along with their language and thoughts~ And that the Heta world is basically counting on us to save them!" He grinned nonchalantly.

Well...no pressure right? Dio mio when I get my hands on the magic trio...mio dio help them

"so guys what are we supposed to do hmm? use our friendship powers and ride into battle on our unicorns?" i think i said that a little to sarcasticaly for mr. newbie cuz he looked at me like i was loco. then the brit got all mad and started yelling and then he said "oh you little brat, england says next time you offend him he will not be afraid to use his newest scone recipe." all i said was "BRING. ON. THE. SCONES!" after that all i saw was an abby run over and say "dont eat the scopnes i dont want you to DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" the she hugged me and damn can that girl hug the life out of you with her death grip.

* * *

**lalala R&R like usual and peace out **

**3 awesomeness!**


	6. 6

**sorry for this being late but i had major writers block but it's here now! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story but the plot**

* * *

MY P.O.V.

I stopped hugging lily deciding that she really shouldn't die…..yet! Pshhhh just kidding …. Maybe! So yeah when I got off her and stood up again while acting as if that didn't happen while everyone was staring at me like I was a crazy creeper.

I heard the song in the end by black veil brides turn on and then I realized that I had my phone so I ran and remembered that today was the last day of school and my best friend was coming to California to visit. She moved and we kept close contact for when she got to visit so she was probably calling to see if I remembered because wellll I don't have the greatest memory. I found my phone and answered when I had to take it back and put on speaker so I could get my hearing back considering roni, my bff, just ruined my right ear. Everyone looked at me and I noticed while I was running around and singing Iggy, Lovi, gilbert, and the rest of the Nordics walked in with Tino. They decided that apparently staring at me while listening to a squealing girl was amusing because they all started laughing. Of course all I did was walk into the backyard and climbed the maple tree and sit in the top branches and think while listening to my friend talk about her new boyfriend who also happens to be her first. So yeah I was happy for her but i mean that's nearly all my friends can think about these days. Boyfriends and hetalia it apparently helps the world. Although I suppose being me I was part of that crazy world. I mean even lily's been drifting towards the 'dark side', by that I mean her and Clayton have been closer although I suppose she finally realized that she liked him too but she won't tell her fave sister. Which, of course, offends me but hey she will tell me. After roni was done explaining she asked me why I answered my phone at 10:30 when I'm at school, which made me realize that time must not change in the other world even though it's probably about 2:00 here.

That freaked me out so I decided to _slightly_ lie to her, so I said "Well I decided to spend some time with my 3 other bffs and we ditched but we are only in the hills by the school so it's not like we are gonna get in trouble!" of course, being her, she screamed and bombarded me with questions which scared the crap out of me. A little while later I heard lily scream "YO ABBY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" leaving me to fall out of the poor tree and land on my butt which of course lily was standing above me so I got up and slapped her on the back of her head like usual. Then we went inside and I noticed that Romania was also there so now we have the Nordics, the magic trio, lovi, and gilbert. When we sat down Arthur started to explain what was happening while glaring at lily, which meant he really was mad. Eventually lily was _reallllly_ mad so she stood up and said "ya know glaring won't get you anyyyywhere in life." which in translation is fauq off just much nicer. After that he stopped glaring but still looked angry but he continued where he left off and it still felt like a warzone although since we are talking about a nation war I had a very different idea so I old them this "look I get that lily's rude, but hey don't hate her she's just like that. I have a splendid idea for this odd type of war-ish but how about we put the nations that hate each other against the others 2P!s, but also since we have the gender-bents we have a stronger chance but we need to see if they have a scary version of your secret weapon but if they do then we have to basically go against each other which I know for everyone is gonna be really hard even if we (I pointed to lily Justin clayton and myself at that moment) have to fight other nations to win then I know that I will so will you guys be willing to?" lily Justin and clayton all nodded which made me know that we needed a spy so I told them since I do have some of the hardest history that I should go but lily was completely against I while the guys were thinking about making me where an ear piece so they could hear what was happening when I said " look I can tell everything to gill or tino then they can tell everyone else but I'm going no matter what now help me get ready for my evil transformation please so guys call the girls so lily and all of them can help pick out my outfit.


End file.
